Don't You Worry Child
by TimeTravelFreak2
Summary: Hiccup's got it rough. So TimeTravelFreak, a.k.a. Lilli, is sent to do something to help him. Song fic to Don't You Worry Child. A Lilli Mission story.
1. Don't You Worry Child

Chapter One: Don't You Worry Child

.

 **A/N: Hi! So I just need to clear up something. This is a song fic, so it will contain lyrics. Along with the lyrics are scenes. The lyrics pertaining to each scene are above the scene. Ex:**

"Song lyrics here."

 _Scene that goes with the lyrics above._

 **Also, this is an updated version. I cannot post the full lyrics because that breaks the rules. So it will just be the first and last word of that section of lyrics. If you would like the full version, you will have to YouTube or google it. My apologies.**

.

"Sorry, Dad," Hiccup said, wincing as the flaming pole destroyed the village. Well, more that it already was. "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."

Stoick grumbled and grabbed Hiccup by the back of his shirt.

"It's not like the last few times, Dad!" Hiccup tried to explain. "I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-" "STOP!" Stoick yelled. "Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

Hiccup glanced at the other Vikings. "Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?" Stoick threw his hands up in exasperation. "This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad."

"You are many things, Hiccup," Stoick informed his son, "but a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house." He faced Gobber. "Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."

BOOM! A figure appeared. A scarlet cloak hid the Viking's view of the figure. Small, petite fingers edged out of the folds of the cloak and lowered the hood to reveal a girl. The girl smiled at Hiccup and opened her mouth as music faded in from somewhere.

"There ... time," she sang. "I ... eyes."

As she sang, ghostly images appeared around the Vikings of Berk.

"In ... throne."

 _Twenty year old Hiccup sat with Gobber watching his Stoick and Valka dancing._

"Those ... gone."

 _Twenty year old Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Gobber, and Valka shot flaming arrows towards a boat._

"Now ... wall."

 _Vikings are building a statue of Stoick._

"I ... born."

 _A orangish colored Stormcutter is allowing baby Hiccup to play with its claws while Valka watches on in amazement._

"Upon ... lake."

 _Hiccup and Astrid are facing each other with a cove in the background._

"That's ... heartbreak."

 _Astrid punches his arm and runs off._

"I ... changed."

 _Hiccup is aiming the Mangler at the night sky, ready to fire._

"My ... child."

 _Stoick speaks urgently to twenty year old Hiccup._

"See ... you."

 _Hiccup is cutting the ropes off of Toothless._

"Don't ... now.' Yeah!" The music continues to play although the girl stopped singing.

 _Hiccup is 'dancing' over lines and stops when he bumps into Toothless. He extends a hand and closes his eyes, and the Nightfury closes the gap between hand and nose._

"'Don't ... now.' Yeah!"

 _A masked Hiccup is flying Toothless. They dive under Thunderdrum wings and soar with Tumberjacks._

"There ... kind."

 _Heather is under her shipwrecked boat._

"We ... world."

 _Hiccup flies in on Toothless to the Academy, accompanied by Heather._

"I ... sight."

 _Heather waves as she and her parents sail away on a boat._

"We ... then."

 _Heather is with the gang on Dragons Edge._

"I ... friend."

 _Heather, Hiccup, Astrid, the twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs watch as Dagur goes in to save the day and ends up dead._

"Upon ... lake."

 _Astrid slips under the water and starts to sink._

"That's ... changed."

 _Hiccup dives in to grab Astrid. He pulls her into a tight hug._

"My ... child."

 _Hiccup's right foot is placed on the ground wearing a warm boot. A prosthetic left leg follows. He breaths deeply and looks at Toothless._

"See ... you."

 _Hiccup uses his prosthetic to scoop out a metal object._

"Don't ... oh!"

 _The Bewilderbeast encases twenty one year old Hiccup and Toothless in ice. The ice glows and explodes, revealing Toothless protecting Hiccup. Toothless challenges the Alpha._

"'See ... you."

 _Gothi draws on twenty one year old Hiccup's forehead and Gobber presents him as chief._

"Don't ... you."

 _Hiccup and Toothless are looking below deck of the Reaper ship. Hiccup's prosthetic leg is caught in a metal trap._

"Don't ... now.'"

 _Twenty one year old Hiccup is kneeling with Valka by Stoick who is dead._

"Yeah! Oh, ... oh!"

 _The teens are flying on their dragons. The scenes show them getting older as they go on._

"Yeah!"

 _Twenty one year old Hiccup pulls Astrid close and kisses her. Gobber covers a young boy's face._


	2. Lillian Moon

Chapter Two: Lillian Moon

.

When the girl finished, all the Vikings were looking on in confusion and amazement.

"Who are you?" Hiccup managed.

The girl smiled. "Who I am doesn't matter right now, Hiccup. However, since you asked, my name is Lillian Moon. Lilli for short."

"The moving pictures were fascinating!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "How did you do that? What did they show?"

Lilli giggled. "Magic, Fishlegs! I belong to a group of people with magic. Well, two groups. Of course, I'm still waiting for my Hogwarts letter, so I guess it's just ULA. United League of Artimé. As for what they showed, isn't it obvious? The future. More specifically, Hiccup's future."

"Hiccup's future?" Snotlout asked confused. "Why not Snotlout's future?"

"Snotlout, Snotlout, oi, oi, oi!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut chorused.

"Hiccup," Lilli said gently. "I came here because you needed me."

"Huh?"

"I monitor all the characters in the stories and movies and television shows I like," Lilli explained. "You, Astrid, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape, Emma Swan, Killian Jones, Alex Stowe, Aaron Stowe, etcetera, etcetera."

"Who?" Astrid asked.

Lilli looked affronted. "Okay, so I know those are all after you guys, but I really hate when people don't know what I'm talking about. Oh my gosh, come on! Harry Potter series! OUAT! The Unwanteds! Ugh!" She grinned. "Sorry, got carried away. I rambling though, so I'm really sorry." She walked away, then ran back and poked at Hiccup. "So I just want to let you know that you should follow your gut!" Then she disappeared.

.

"Hold on! Wait just a minute!" Hiccup yelled as he chased after the woman who revealed herself to be his supposed dead mother.

"This way," Valka called back.

"Come back here!"

"Come," Valka told him.

"You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my MOTHER?! I mean, what the- do- do you grasp how insane it sounds?!" Hiccup asked loudly.

"Come! Quickly!" Valka repeated urgently.

"I have questions!" Hiccup complained. "Where have you been all this time?! What've you been doing?! They said you were dead! Everyone thinks you were eaten by..." He trailed off went he saw the Dragon Sanctuary. "This is where you've been for twenty years?" He asked incredulously to which Valka nodded. "You've been rescuing them." Valka nodded again and smiled. "Unbelievable," Hiccup stated.

"You're not upset?" Valka asked curiously.

"What? No. I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady."

"Oh, ha-ha-ha," Valka said. "At least I'm not boring... right?"

"Well, I suppose there is that... one... specific... thing," Hiccup said slowly.

"Do you… do you like it?" Valka asked hopefully.

"I-I… I don't have the words," Hiccup responded truthfully.

Valka pointed at Toothless. "Can-Can I...?" At Hiccup's nod, she examined Toothless. "Oh, he's beautiful! Oh, ha. Oh, incredible! And he might very well be the last of his kind. And look, he's your age! Ha, no wonder you get along so well. And retractable teeth! Ah! How did you manage to-"

Hiccup looked awkward. "I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded," he said, effectively twisting the truth.

Valka showed Hiccup other dragon injuries. "This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps. This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting. And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare... then left to die alone and scared." Her eyes fixed upon the bright red tail fin Toothless had instead of a normal black one. "And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this, too?"

Hiccup laughed awkwardly. "Heh. Well, crazy thing is... I'm actually the one who shot him down." Valka's eyes narrowed. "Hey, it's… it's okay though, he got me back. Right, bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even. So… peg leg!" Hiccup lifted his leg to emphasize his point.

Valka sighed. "How did you even begin to feel compassion for dragons?"

Hiccup thought a moment. "It was a gut feeling," he told her. "A friend from five years ago told me to follow my gut. It was just a gut feeling that I shouldn't hurt them."

.

Lilli leaned back in her chair in relief. "Another success for Lilli!" She cheered.

Her boss turned a stern gaze towards her. "It was a very close call, Lillian," her boss said sharply. "There is a reason people are not meant to dabble with time. Those video clips almost blew the mission. The other Vikings could have realized exactly what people on dragon backs meant!"

"Alex put me in the ULA for a reason, sir," Lilli said coldly. "On top of my magical capabilities with a wand, my capabilities with components make me one of the best. Simple memory charms could suffice. Or a memory modification."

"I do not care what Alex says!" Her boss roared. "That Mage was an accident. Aaron was suppose to be the only child until Fifer and Thisbe. One of the other trainees messed up a mission, and we got Alex Stowe!"

Lilli stared into her superior's eyes. "Father Time, I understand. And I'll do better."

Father Time nodded slowly. "Prepare for your next mission. I think you'll like it. It's a long one, and you'll meet your favorite character."

Lilli's eyes glinted. "Of course," she said seriously. "I won't let you down, sir." With that, Lillian Moon grabbed the mission file and snatched her coat and hat off her desk. "I'm out," she announced. "I'll see you tomorrow to start the mission?"

Father Time grunted. "Be there, Lillian. This one's important and will require lots of magic."

.

 **A/N: So as mentioned in the summary, this is a Lilli Mission story. What that means is that I'm going to do a bunch of stories where Lilli has a mission to do.**


End file.
